I Found My Vampire Mate
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Troy and his dad have been fighting a lot. Troy wants to doing some thing else with his life. Gabriella is hoping to find her vampire mate. Gabriella finds out that Troy is her mate. So will Troy and Gabriella get together? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucille could not believe that her husband and son had been fighting again. Lucille hope that her husband and son would stop fighting soon. Jack was in the living room trying to find a basketball game on tv. Jack had checked every channel but could not find a basketball game on and so he turn the tv off. Jack decided to go for a walk and do some thinking. Jack left the house and began his walk. Lucille saw her husband leave the house and knew he was going for walk. Lucille hope that when her husband came back that he will have calm down. She went back to the kitchen to finish washing the dishes.

Troy was in his bedroom doing his homework. A hour later he had finished his home work and was now laying on his bed. Troy wish that his dad would just hear him out. Troy was also hoping that he would find the right girl to be with. So he decided to go down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink. Lucille saw Troy come in to the kitchen and asked him if he want to talk about what happen between him and his dad. Troy knew his mom would want to know what the fight was about. Troy decided to tell his mom what the fight was about and see what she says about it.

Mean while Maria and Gabriella had arrived in Albuquerque, New Mexico and were on their way to the house. A few minutes later they arrived at the house and parked the car. They got of the car and went to the back seat to grabbed some of the pack boxes. They went up to the house and unlock the door. They went in the house and put the boxes in the rooms they go in. They went back to the car the get the rest of the boxes that were still in the back seat. They got the boxes and shut the door. They took the boxes in the house and put them in the rooms that they go in. Maria saw the moving truck pull up in their drive way. The moving guys got out of the truck and started taking the furniture out of it. The moving guys carried the furniture into the house. Gabriella started grabbing the boxes that go to her room. Two hours later they had their stuff moved in to the house. Maria paid the moving guys and they left the house. Maria went back into the house and started unpacking the stuff. Gabriella was up in her bedroom unpacking her stuff.

Lucille asked her son what he wanted to do with his life. Troy told his mom that he is still figuring that out. Troy said good night to his mom and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Lucille knew that her husband needed to under stand that their son does not want to play basketball for his whole life. Lucille went upstairs to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Jack went back in to the house and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Jack notice that his wife not down stairs and went upstairs to their bedroom. Lucille saw her husband come in to the bedroom and noticed that he had calm down. Jack got ready for bed and then joined his wife in bed.

Maria and Gabriella had finished unpacking their stuff and putting the stuff a way. Maria told her daughter that she was going to bed and that she would see her in the morning. Gabriella said good night to her mom and went back to putting the last of her stuff a way. Gabriella went down stairs and to the kitchen to drink two bags of animal blood. Gabriella wish she could tell her mom that she is vampire. But she knew that her mom would not believe her, if she told her that she was a vampire. So she finished drinking the animal blood and then through the empty bags in the garbage. Gabriella took the garbage out and then went back in to the house. Gabriella knew that she could not let any one find out about her being vampire. She went back upstairs to her bedroom and went to bed for the night.

Please Review!

A/ N I am sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. This story is only going to have 10 to 12 chapters. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella meeting each other. Also Lucille will be having a talk with her husband too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy woke up and decided to go for a run. So he got up and got dressed in to his running clothes. Troy went down stairs and left the house. He decided to run for two blocks and then come back home. Troy came back to the house and went inside it. He went upstairs to take a quick shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went back down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to decided to eat a bowl of cereal with a banana for breakfast. Lucille said good morning to her son. Troy said good morning to his mom and then finished eating his cereal with banana. Troy put his bowl in the sink to be washed later. Troy left the kitchen and went up stairs to get his school bag. He then went back down stairs and left the house. He got in to his car and left the drive way. He was now on his way to school.

Gabriella got up and got dressed for the grabbed her school bag and went down stairs to the kitchen. Gabriella drank her two bags of blood and then threw the empty bags a way. Gabriella put some animal blood in her thermos and closed it tight. She put the thermos in her school bag and left the started walking school and hope she would get there on time. While she was walking she saw a black car pull up beside her.

Troy was on his way to school, when he saw Gabriella walking to school. So he pulled his car up beside her and asked her if she wanted a ride to school. Gabriella looked at Troy and told him that she would like a ride to school. So she got in to his car and they were on the way to school. Troy asked Gabriella if she was new in town and she told him that she was. Gabriella told Troy her name and asked him what his name was. Troy told Gabriella his name. Gabriella saw that Troy had blue eyes and that he was good looking too. Gabriella did not know that Troy was her vampire mate yet. Troy could not believe how beautiful Gabriella was. Troy knew that he wanted to make Gabriella his girlfriend. Gabriella had a good feeling that Troy and her would be getting together as a couple.

They arrived at the school on time and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car and then took Gabriella's hand in to his. They walked in to the school told Troy that she has to go to the office to get her list of her classes. Troy told Gabriella that he will walk her to the thanked Troy for walking her to the office. They stopped at his locker and he put his school bag in it. Troy then walked Gabriella to the office. Gabriella went in to the office and got her list of classes. She also got her locker number which was next to Troy's locker.

Troy and Gabriella went to their lockers. Gabriella put her school bag in her locker grabbed her books for the first class. Troy also grabbed his books for the first class too. They shut their lockers and went to the first class they had together. Troy told Gabriella that he would be with her most of the day. Gabriella was happy that Troy was going to be with her all day. Gabriella knew she was safe with Troy. So they got through the rest of the school day together. They were at their lockers getting their school bags and homework. They closed their lockers and left the school together.

Troy and Gabriella went to his car and unlocked it. They got in to his car and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home. Troy asked Gabriella where she live at. Gabriella told Troy where she lives at and Troy told her that she is his next door neighbor. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to come to his house to do home work together. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to come to his house to do home work with him. So they arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags ,before it was locked up. They went in to his house and went upstairs to his bedroom to do their home work.

An hour later they had finish their home work. Gabriella told Troy that she need to get home. Troy told Gabriella that he would walk her home. So Gabriella picked up her school bag and they went down stairs. They left the house and walked over to her house. They arrived at her house and Gabriella told Troy that she would see him later. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a date with him. They exchange phone numbers and said goodbye to each other. Gabriella went in to her house and went to the kitchen to drink some animal blood. She finish drinking her two bags of animal blood and threw them a way. Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom and set her school bag down.

Troy went back to his house and went inside it. Troy was happy that he has a date with Gabriella. Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. He saw his mom in the kitchen and asked her what she was making for dinner. Lucille told her son that she was making pot roast with potatoes and carrots for dinner. Troy told his mom that it sound good. Troy left the kitchen and saw his dad come in the house. Troy did not want to talk to his dad and so he went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short too. I decided to stop it here on this chapter. The next chapter might not be long either, but I will try to make it a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's date. Also in the next chapter Maria will start realizing that her daughter is hiding some thing from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella could not believe that she was going to go on a date with Troy. She could not wait for tomorrow night to come. Gabriella decided to pick her outfit for the date she has with Troy tomorrow night. She went to her closet and looked at her clothes. An hour later she had found the perfect outfit to were for her date with Troy. She set the outfit for her date with Troy on the chair. Gabriella then decided to watch a movie before she went to bed for the night. She looked through her movies and decided to watch the notebook. So she put the movie in the dvd player and went back over to her bed. Gabriella got in to her bed and started the movie.

Lucille went upstairs to her son's bedroom and told him that dinner was ready. Lucille went back down stairs and went to let her husband know that dinner was ready. Troy left his bedroom and went down stairs to eat with his parents. Troy really did not want to eat with his dad. Lucille brought the food to the table and they dished their food up. Lucille saw her husband and Troy not looking at each other. Troy finished eating his dinner and took his dishes to the kitchen. Troy put his dirty dishes in the sink and then grabbed another bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

Lucille said to her husband that he needs to let their son do what he wants to do. Jack told his wife that he wants their son to have a career in basketball. Lucille told her husband that their son does not need to have a career in basketball and that he can do what he wants to do. Lucille also told her husband that they need to be supportive of Troy and let him decided what career he wants. Jack told his wife that he knows what is best for their son. Troy heard his parents talking about was happy that his mom was on his side. Jack had finish his dinner and told his wife he was going to the living room to watch a basketball game. Jack left the dining room and went to the living room.

Troy left the kitchen and went over to his mom. Lucille told her son that she supports him on what ever career he wants to do. Troy thanked his mom and gave her a hug. Troy asked his mom if she needed any asked her son if he could help her take the left over food to the kitchen. Troy picked the left over food up and went to the kitchen. Lucille picked up her and her husbands empty dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen. Troy put the left over food a way in the refrigerator. Lucille thank her son for helping that she can handle the rest. Troy left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Jack sat down in the chair and started watching the basketball game. Jack could not believe his wife was siding with their son and not him. Jack decided he was going to have another talk with Troy, even if they end up fighting. So Jack finished watching the last of the game. After the basketball game was over, he shut the tv off for the night. Jack went upstairs to his sons bedroom.

Troy was laying on his bed and doing some thinking went he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Troy got up out of the bed and open his bedroom door. Troy asked his dad what he wanted. Jack told his son that he came to have a talk with him. Before long Troy and his dad had started fighting told his dad that he does not want to play basketball for the rest of his life. Jack told his son that he was going to have a good career in basketball. Troy then told his dad that he is done with basketball.

Lucille was in the kitchen washing dishes when she heard her husband and son fighting again. Lucille wish her husband would just let their son do what he wants. Lucille wish that her husband would just sit and think about what she had said to him. Lucille decided to call Maria and see if Troy could stay with her and Gabriella for a while until her husband thinks about letting Troy decided what he wants to do.

Jack left his sons room and went back down stairs. Jack decided to go to the school and do the rest of his paper work. So Jack left the house and got in to his car. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to the school. Jack wish his son would understand that he was going to have a good career in play basketball. A few minutes later Jack arrived at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. He went up to the school and unlocked the door. Jack went in the school and locked the door behind him. He went to the gym and to his office.

Troy could not believe that he and his dad had another fight. Troy was getting tired of fighting with his dad. Troy wish his dad would accept that he does not want to play basketball all his life. Troy went back over to his bed and laid down. Troy hope his dad would eventually accept that he does not want to have a career in basketball. Troy knew he need to calm down before he went to tell his mom about the fight with his dad.

Maria was in the living room watching tv, when she heard the phone ringing. Maria went to answer the phone and find out who was calling her. Maria had answered the phone and found out it was her friend Lucille calling her. Maria asked her friend Lucille why she had called her. Lucille told Maria the her husband and son got in to another fight. Lucille then asked Maria if it would be okey for Troy to stay with her and Gabriella for a while. Maria told Lucille that she was find with Troy staying with her and Gabriella for a while. Lucille thanked Maria for letting Troy stay with them for a while. Maria asked her friend Lucille how long Troy would be staying with them. Lucille told her friend Maria that Troy would stay with them until she get through to her husband about letting Troy do what he wants.

Lucille talked with Maria for a little bit longer. Lucille told Maria that she will send Troy over in a little bit. Maria told Lucile that she will listen for him then. So they got off the phone . Lucille went upstairs to her sons bedroom and knocked on the door. Troy heard the knock on the door and got out of his bed. Troy open his bedroom door and saw his mom. Lucille told her son to pack some clothes and stuff. Troy asked his mom why he had to pack clothes and stuff. Lucille told her son that he is going to stay over next door with Gabriella and her mom for a while.

Troy asked his mom if she was sure about this. Lucille told her son that she was sure. Lucille told her son that she knows that he had another fight with his dad. Troy told his mom that he and his dad fought about the same thing. Lucille told her son that she wants him to have a break from his dad. So Troy went to pack his clothes and stuff. Troy told his mom that he is no longer playing basketball. Lucille told her son that she is fine with him not playing basketball any more. Lucille told her son that she would come over to see him while he is staying with Gabriella and her mom.

So Troy had finished packing his stuff. Lucille asked her son if he had everything he needed. Troy told his mom that he has every thing he needs packed. Troy grabbed his charge cord and put it in the packed bag too. Troy put his wallet in his pocket. Troy grabbed his car keys and cell phone too. Troy then picked his two packed bags and school bag up. Troy went down stairs with his mom. Lucille told her son that Maria was waiting for him to arrive. Troy said good bye to his mom and then picked his stuff back up. He left the house and walk next door to Gabriella's house.

Troy knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Maria open the door and let Troy in the house. Maria told Troy that he can stay with Gabriella in her room. So Troy thank Maria for letting him stay with her and Gabriella. So he went upstairs to his girlfriends bedroom. He walked her bedroom and saw that she was watching a movie. So he set his stuff down by the chair. Troy took his shoes off and then went over to his girlfriend. He crawl in the bed and pulled his girlfriend close to him.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend what he was doing here. Troy told his girlfriend that he is staying with her and her mom for a while. Gabriella asked Troy why he was staying with her and her mom. Troy told his girlfriend that he and his dad had another fight. Troy told his girlfriend that his mom wanted him to have a break from his dad for a while. Gabriella asked Troy what had happen between him and his dad. Troy told his girlfriend that he and dad were fighting about what career he should have.

Troy knew his girlfriend wanted to hear everything and so he decided to tell her. Troy told his girlfriend that he and his dad have been fighting a lot. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what the fight was about. Troy told his girlfriend that he told his dad that he did not want to play basketball for the rest of his life. Gabriella asked her boyfriend how his dad had took it. Troy told his girlfriend that his dad told him that he would have a good basketball career. Troy told his girlfriend that he wants to do some thing else with his life. Troy also told his girlfriend that he is done with basketball.

Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was on his side. Troy thanked his girlfriend for being on his side. Troy told his girlfriend that his mom is on his side too. Troy asked Gabriella if he could kiss her and she told him that he could . So Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips. They then pulled a way from the kiss. Troy asked his girlfriend what movie she was watching. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she had watch the Notebook and was now watching the movie The Neighbors. So they finished watching the movie together.

Gabriella was happy that her boyfriend / mate was staying with her and her mom. Gabriella now was doing some thinking. She was thinking about telling her boyfriend about her being a vampire. Gabriella decided she would tell her boyfriend about her being a vampire tomorrow night after their date. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if they were still going to go on their date tomorrow night. Troy told his girlfriend that they will still be going on their date tomorrow night. So they had finish watching the movie. They took it out and put it a way. Gabriella shut the dvd player and the tv off for the night. She went back to her boyfriend on the bed. She got back in to the bed and cuddle in to her boyfriends arms for the night. Troy said good night to his girlfriend and went to sleep. Gabriella smile at her boyfriend and also went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know I said at the end of chapter 2 that I would have Troy and Gabriella have their date in this chapter but I decided to wait and have their date happen in chapter 4. I also know I said that Maria was going to notice that her daughter his hiding some thing from her in this chapter, but it will happen in the chapter 5.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before her boyfriend and got out of the bed. Gabriella took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. She left her bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She went to her small refrigerater that was hid out of sight. She took two bags of animal blood out of the little refrigerator. Gabriella drank her two bags of animal blood and then threw the empty bags in the garbage. She rounded the garbage and took it out. She went back upstairs to her bedroom to get her school bag and stuff. She saw that her boyfriend was still sleep and so she went back down stairs to finish the little bit homework she had left.

Mean while Troy woke up and notice that his girlfriend was not in the bed. He got out of the bed and went to take a shower. Troy then got dressed for the day. Troy grabbed his school bag with his stuff and went down stairs. Troy set his school bag by the door and then went to the kitchen to get a banana to eat. Troy ate his banana and then threw his peeling in the garbage. Troy decided to go find his girlfriend and so he left the kitchen. He found his girlfriend in the living room and went over too her. He saw that she was finishing the last of her homework.

Gabriella finished her homework and then put it in her bag. Gabriella saw her boyfriend coming over to her. She said good morning to her boyfriend and then gave him a kiss on the lips. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to leave for school. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to leave for school. So they went to the door and picked their school bags up. They left the house and went the car. They got in to the car and left for school. A few minutes later they arrived at the school and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked the car up and then went over to his girlfriend. They went up to the school and went inside.

Chad and Taylor with the others were at their lockers talking and getting their books for the first class they had. Troy and his girlfriend went to their locker and put the school bags a way. They grabbed their books and then close their locker. They went over to their friends and asked them if they were ready for class. So they and their friends went to their first class. They arrived to the class on time and took their seats. They did some talking while waiting for the teacher to show up. Before long the teacher came in to the classroom and every one had stop talking. They got through their first class and were now at their lockers putting the books a way.

Chad asked Troy if he was going to come to basketball practice. Troy told Chad that he was not going to basketball practice. Chad asked Troy why he was not going to come to basketball practice. Troy told Chad that he is no longer wants to play basketball and that he wants to do something else. Chad then asked Troy what he should tell his dad. Troy told Chad not to saying thing. Chad told Troy that he would see him at lunch then. So Chad headed to the gym for basketball practice.

Troy went back over to his girlfriend and asked her if she want to skip the rest of school. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she is find with them skipping the rest of school. So they put their school books and homework in their school bags. They put their school bags over their shoulders and close their lockers. They left school and went to the car. Troy unlocked his car and they got in it. They left the school parking lot and went back to Gabriella's house.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at her house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella unlocked the house and they went inside. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if he would like some thing to drink. Troy told his girlfriend that he would like a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would be right back. Gabriella went to the kitchen and got a bottle water for her boyfriend. Gabriella went to her hidden refrigerator and took to bags of animal blood out. Gabriella drank the two bags of animal blood and then through the empty bags a way. Gabriella made should there was no blood on her mouth. She left the kitchen and went to the living room. Gabriella gave her boyfriend the bottle of water. Troy thanked his girlfriend for the bottle of water.

Gabriella and Troy decided to do their homework and so they sat down to do it. Two hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on the couch. They finished their making out and were now do some talking. Troy told his girlfriend that he was going to go home and get ready for their date and that he would see her tonight. Troy gave his girlfriend another kiss and then left her house. Gabriella went upstairs to get ready for her date with Troy. Gabriella went to her closet and looked through her clothes. Gabriella decided to wear her blue dress with the blue flat shoes. So she went to take a quick shower.

Troy got in his car and went to back next door to his house. He got of the car and locked it up. Troy went in the house and upstairs to his room. Troy decided to were his blue t-shirt with blue jeans. So Troy took a quick shower and then got dress in the clothes he was going to wear for his date with Gabriella. Troy then went back to the bathroom to fix his hair. Troy went back down stairs and told his mom that he was taking his girlfriend out on date. Lucille told her son to have a good time with his girlfriend. Troy made sure he had his wallet, phone and car keys on him before he left the house. He left the house and went to his car. He unlocked his car and got in it. He drove back over to his girlfriends house . He parked his car and got out of it. Troy went up to the door and knocked on it.

Gabriella hope her boyfriend would like the blue dress she was wearing. So she grabbed her purse and made sure she had her phone and keys on her. Gabriella went to the door and open it. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go. So she walked out of the house and locked it up. They went to his car and got in it. Troy pulled away from the house and off on their date.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry i have not update this story for five months. I have been dealing with major writer's block for my hsm stories on here. I am still going to finish them, but it might take a while to do so. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's date and also her telling him about being a vampire. I know i said in the authors note on the last chapter that chapter 5 would be where Gabriella's mom Maria finds out about her keeping some thing from her, but i decided to wait till chapter 7 for that to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella asked her boyfriend Troy where he was taking her. Troy told his girlfriend that it was a surprise and that she would find out soon. Gabriella wished her boyfriend would tell her where they are going. Troy hope that his girlfriend would like his surprise. So they arrive at the restaurant and parked the car. Troy and his girlfriend got out of the car and he locked it up. Troy took his girlfriends hand into his and they walked up to the restaurant. They went into the restaurant and went to their table. Troy and his girlfriend sat down and started looking at their menu's.

Gabriella could not believe that her boyfriend had took her to a restaurant. Troy looked up from his menu and asked his girlfriend if she was ready to order. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to order. So they order their food and the waitress told them she would be back. Troy asked his girlfriend what she was thinking about. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was just thinking about her mom. A few minutes later the waitress brought their food and then told them she would be back with the bill. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was going to the bathroom and would be right back. So she left the table and went to the bathroom.

Mean while Troy started to eat his food. Gabriella was glad their was know one in the bathroom. She pulled her bag of animal blood out of her purse and then drank it up. Gabriella threw the empty animal blood bag in the garbage. She made sure that there was no animal blood on her mouth. Gabriella left the bathroom and headed back to the table. Gabriella did not know what she was going to do about her food that she had order. Troy saw his girlfriend sit back down and asked her if she was okey. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was not feeling well. So Troy finished eating his dinner and went to pay the bill. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would wait out side for him. Troy told his girlfriend that he would be out in a few minutes. So Gabriella went outside to wait for her boyfriend. Troy paid the bill and then joined his girlfriend outside. Gabriella saw her boyfriend come out and went over to him. They went to the car and got in it. They left the restraunt parking lot and were now heading to the park.

Gabriella knew that she had to tell her boyfriend that she was a vampire. Troy asked his girlfriend how she was feeling. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was feeling a little better. A few minutes later they arrived at the park and parked the car. Troy and his girlfriend got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if they could walk around the park for a little bit. Troy told his girlfriend that he was fine with them walking around the park. As they were walking around the park, Gabriella told her boyfriend that she has something to tell him. Troy asked his girlfriend what she had to tell him. Gabriella hope that her boyfriend would be able to handle what she tells him. Troy was waiting for his girlfriend to tell him what she had to tell him.

Gabriella said to her boyfriend lets sit down first and then i will tell you. So they found a bench and sat down on it. Gabriella saw her boyfriend looking at her and knew that he was waiting to hear what she had to tell him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she is a vampire and that he is her mate. Troy could not believe that his girlfriend had told him that she was a vampire. So Troy asked his girlfriend how she became a vampire. Gabriella told her boyfriend how she became a vampire. Gabriella also told her boyfriend that she only drinks animal blood. Troy then asked his girlfriend what she meant by him being her mate.

Gabriella told her boyfriend that a vampire has to have a mate. Gabriella also told her boyfriend that a vampire will know when they find their mate. Troy then asked his girlfriend how she knows that he is her mate. Gabriella told her boyfriend that it is hard to explain but she told him how she knows that he is her mate. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she has to turn him into a vampire soon. Troy could not believe everything that his girlfriend had told him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wants him to think about what she said and also about becoming a vampire.

Troy and his girlfriend went back to his car and left the park. Troy and his girlfriend arrive home and parked the car. Troy shut the car off and they got out of it. He locked his car up and walked his girlfriend to her house which was next door to his. Troy gave his girlfriend a kissed good night and to her he would see her in the morning. Gabriella said good night to her boyfriend and went into her house. Troy walked back to his house and then went inside it. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and got ready for bed. Troy got in his bed and thought about what his girlfriend had told him. Troy was not sure if he wanted to become a vampire or not. Troy decided to sleep on it and do more thinking about stuff in the morning.

Mean while Gabriella was upstairs in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Gabriella hope that her boyfriend does think about what she had said to him. Gabriella knew she had did the right thing in telling her boyfriend about her being a vampire. Gabriella also knew she would have to tell her mom eventually about her being a vampire. Gabriella got in her bed and went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been dealing with writer's block with this story and my other hsm stories too. As you can see here that i was finally able to get this chapter finish wrote. It might be a while before i get the next chapter up.


End file.
